Non-volatile memories that include diode steering elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, and titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance Switching Element And Methods Of Forming The Same,” (the “'154 Application”), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a memory element. In particular, the memory element includes a carbon-based reversible resistivity-switching material.
However, fabricating memory devices that include diode steering elements is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices that include diode steering elements are desirable.